Double Destiny
by BandGeek99
Summary: Tai, Matt, and Sora learn of powers they have that they thought only existed in fairy tales, which, once harnessed, will change the world. Hilarity, danger, and romance ensue. Xover w/ Harry Potter - ships are Taiora and HP is pretty much canon. R & R!
1. Intro

A/N: Hello! It's me! (Again.) I'm back from camp and can go online! YEAH! Only downside is, school has started. Blech.

I know that some of the search sites in this story are Americanized, but I have NO CLUE at ALL what sort of sites that Tai would actually use.

Random thought pertaining to above paragraph: We were playing hangman in science, and one of the words had six spaces and started with "G". One of the girls called out "Google!" and everyone started shouting in agreement. Now our science teacher teases us about using every time we're stumped.

This is one of my more favored stories. I've had it on my mind for months! So, SoraBioRox95, C, this is for you! You're all-time favorite author is back!

Kenny: "All-time favorite author" my butt!

Me: Kenny, SHUT UP!

Kenny: mumbles incoherently

Me: Sorry about Kenny…she's my bestest friend (and the most annoying)

Kenny: Heard that!

Me: blushes as red as a beet

A beet: is insulted

Me: Sorry! Anyway, have fun reading!

Kenny: Don't say I didn't warn- mouth is covered by my hand

Me: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the DigiDestineds or any of the foreigners! (You'll see who they are in chappie two!) I tried to go steal them, but my efforts were strongly discouraged by men with big sticks. Sorry, guys!

CHAPPIE ONE: The Invitation

Mrs. Kamiya was loading the dishwasher when there was a knock on the door. "Kari, could you get the door? I don't want to get soap everywhere."

Kari sighed but obediently let the visitor in.

In the hall of the apartment building were three people. One was a stately elderly woman wearing a long skirt and old fashioned blouse, one was a cute red headed girl with a bob cut, and another was a handsome young man with dark hair and glasses.

Mrs. Kamiya had found a dishtowel and stood behind her daughter. "May I help you?"

The old woman spoke. "Is there a Mr. Taichi Kamiya home?"

Mrs. Kamiya blinked. "Tai? He's on the roof, practicing with his friends. Why?"

The foreigner sighed. "May we come in? There's a lot to explain."

Tai Kamiya sighed and plopped down onto one of the amps. He hooked up Izzy's laptop to the Internet and searched.

"Did you find that song yet?" Matt added to his friend in an undertone.

Tai shook his massive head of hair. "I got squat off Google, and every other search site I could think of. No lyrics."

TK, who was in on the plan and happened to be passing by, said, "Aw, man! Wicked bummer!"

Tai sighed. "Guess we're just going to have to listen to the song a few times on the CD and write down the lyrics we can depict." **(A/N: I know. Soccer Jock. Big words. He's not as dumb as he looks!)**

The two brothers nodded and walked back to their respective positions.

Tai stood up, closed the computer, and went back to the keyboard and mike. "Alright, guys! That was pretty good! Let's run it one more time!"

Izzy went to the audio board, TK sat down behind the drum set, Matt picked up his guitar, Davis picked up the bass, and the others (Yolie, Cody, Mimi, Sora, and Ken) sat down on the ground to watch.

"_When the beat goes on,_

_Get on the floor. _

_It might be social suicide,_

_But she'll be yours for-ever more!"_

The door to the roof opened, revealing Kari and three foreigners.

"Guys – guys, stop!" Tai shouted above the din of the music.

The band fizzled out.

"Tai, Matt, Sora," Kari began with a solemn face. "We need to talk."

(A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! Hate to leave you hanging, but I can't give _too_ much away! So remember: Make an authors day and review!

I ♥ you all!

BandGeek95)


	2. Meeting the Wizards

**A/N: Helloooooooo, my loyal fans! Whooooo! Are you ready to PARTY?!**

**(crickets chirp in background)**

**Okay, I guess not. Here's the new chappie anyways. And BTW: the song the band was playing in the last chapter was "You Better Ger Ready" by Rosebuds**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except the OCs (duh)**

Ooo

Minerva McGonagall was not the type to get all wound up that easily. She was a calm, collected woman by nature.

That's why she didn't know why she was so scared.

The three Japanese students followed her and her comrades, confused.

Harry Potter was jumpy. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he was with his ex-girlfriend for the first time in a month and a half, or maybe it was the fact that there was an attracted auburn-haired girl behind him. Either way, he was still scared out of his mind.

Ginny Weasly was, well, I'm not sure how to put it. She was, well, anxious, I guess. She wasn't the type to fold easily, but there was just this aura about these new kids that put her in awe, like they were mighty gods or something.

But that was nothing. Tai, Sora, and Matt were more confused than a nearsighted cat whose quarry had just scampered down a hole five feet in front of it.

McGonagall finally turned around once she was out of earshot of the others. "Now, I have letters for you three, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Takenouchi."

The three kids, confused, accepted the envelopes looking just a bit afraid.

After they read them, their eyes wandered to the foreigners.

"Are-are you stalking us? How do you know our names, where we sleep, all that stuff? You're stalking us!" Matt stuttered, taking a few steps back.

McGonagall frowned. "I most certainly am not stalking you, Mr. Ishida. I know these things because it's part of my job."

Sora looked up from her letter again. "This school – Hogwarts – its not _real_ is it?"

Tai looked at his best friend, then at the British trio. "You know, she's got a point."

"Yeah, but if she wears a hat, nobody can notice!" Matt exclaimed.

Both boys laughed hysterically as Sora glared. (A/N: Remember Adventure 01? (laughs))

McGonagall was seriously considering putting them in a full body bind and silencing them if Ginny hadn't shut them up.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, and the trio silenced and stared at Ginny.

Harry informed them of the school of Hogwarts, magic, and basically everything they'd be doing there.

"So why can't we just go to school here in Japan?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

McGonagall sighed wearily. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at large. The school here is closed for fear that the Dark Lord will take over and harm the pupils. You, however, are welcome to come learn in England."

"But we barely know any English! How are we supposed to learn this stuff and do homework and talk to people? We'll be, like, aliens…" Tai whispered the last word in awe, his eyes glazing over as he stared into space.

Sora smacked him upside the head. "Tai," she hissed, "be polite and pay attention!"

He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

McGonagall continued as if nothing happened. "Harry and Ginny are here to help with that. We believe that a slight transfiguration to the brain will help. You have been brought up to speak Japanese, am I correct?"

The three teens nodded.

"Well, we've been brought up to speak English. With the slight transfiguration in the brain, the language you've learned to speak becomes another."

"So for us, we'd know how to speak English instead of Japanese," Matt said slowly.

McGonagall nodded.

"What about our parents?" Tai asked. "What are they gonna say about all of this?"

"We've already checked it over with them. They're fine with it," Harry answered.

Sora grabbed her friends by the arms. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded.

The threesome turned and went a few yards away, and after a minute or two of hushed whispering, they came back.

Tai grinned and asked, "What time do we leave?"

**A/N: So there you have it. Chappie two. Done. Finally. Oi vey (wipes brow). I hope you enjoy it and I can get at least one new reviewer this time around. I'll try to update soon!**

**HUGS EVERYBUDDY!**

**BANDGEEK**


	3. Emails, Love, and the Burrow

**A/N: Hi, everybuddy! I've gotten a few encouraging reviews, and I'm very grateful to all who reviewed, or read, or did anything else to contribute (that means you, Ally!) I'm going to get straight to the point: I LOVE THIS FANFICTION SITE! It's extremely anonymous, and that means I don't have to endure humiliation at school! (does a happy dance) I have one complaint: why don't they let you do asterisks? It can drive an author (coughmecough) INSANE!**

**Ah, well. On with CHAPPIE THREE!!!**

Ooo

Mrs. Weasly paced the floor of the kitchen in the Burrow, wringing her hands and glancing every few minutes out the window.

"Mrm, 's ju' suh freen esnge suns!" Ron exclaimed from the kitchen table, muffin in mouth and _Daily Prophet_ in hand.

She turned around and faced him. "What's that, dear?"

He swallowed hard and said, "Mum, it's just a couple of foreign exchange students! What's the big deal?"

She sighed, but didn't answer.

The teenager rolled his eyes, took another bite of muffin, and turned the page.

Mrs. Weasly had just continued her pacing when there was a loud bang from the back yard. She shoved her head out the window. "Fred! George! What's going on back there?!"

Fred tottered out of the yard towards the window, ginning in spite of some type of black powder that covered him from head to foot. "You'll see later, but right now, I believe the Ickle Ronniekins should come help unload the car."

Mrs. Weasly was confused. "Car? What car?"

Fred pointed to the drive where two Muggle taxis had pulled up. From one, Harry, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall climbed out. From the other came a boy with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, a girl with loving crimson eyes and shoulder length auburn hair, and a boy with warm chocolate colored eyes and a massive head of wild brown hair.

Harry unloaded the trunks and suitcases from the back of the taxis (with Fred's help, of course) and paid the drivers.

The three newcomers looked up at the Burrow. This was going to be one helluva year.

Ooo

Tai collapsed onto his bed and put Koromon down next to him. He kicked off his sneakers and rolled onto his side.

Matt and Sora and their Digimon sat down on the floor and looked up at the Child of Courage.

"Remind me never to agree to a taxi ride that long ever again," he moaned.

Koromon was confused. "Why? I thought it was really neat!"

Tai faced his partner, face filled with complete mortification. "I got carsick about four times, Koromon! And I never get carsick! Were you not paying attention?"

Koromon turned red.

Sora rolled her eyes at Tai. "You don't have to be such a grouch about it, Goggle Head!"

He gave her "the look."

(For those of you who have no idea what Tai's "look" is, I'll explain.

He only gives it out to people who reeeeeeealy annoy him. He narrows his eyes and tilts his head down just enough so that it makes him look evil and menacing. (Or, well, as evil and menacing as this joker can possibly look.) He gets this aura about him that makes him seem angry and threatening. That's Tai's "look."

Anywho, back to the story!)

Matt sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Why does my best friend always argue with my girl, he asked himself mentally. At least, he _thought _he asked himself mentally…

"'Your girl?' I don't think so, Matt," Sora growled, eyeing him with disdain.

He blushed and attempted to curl up in a fetal position. It didn't really work with his Digimon in his lap.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against you, Yamato."

He turned even redder. Everyone knew that he hated being called "Yamato."

The others laughed.

They silenced, though, as they heard footsteps pass their door.

"…we're supposed to find these damn Horcruxes, right? Before You-Know-Who does? Where…"

The voice faded away, as did the footsteps with it.

Tai looked at his friends. "Did anyone else think that was strange?"

The other five beings nodded.

"Good."

The winsome threesomes sat in silence for a while as Sora typed up an e-mail to the others back in Odaiba, as well as a picture of the six of them in front of the Burrow.

After about fifteen minutes, Sora sat up, looking pleased with herself. "Okay, guys. I've finished the e-mail to everyone. Wanna hear it?"

The others nodded.

She cleared her throat and held Tai's laptop on her lap. "Dear Kari and company," she began. "I'm actually the only one who's supposed to be here. Matt and Tai aren't special enough."

Matt's eyes widened as Tai jumped off of the bed, trying to grab his laptop back. "Hey! You didn't really write that, did you?!"

The digimon laughed awfully hard as they saw Sora play keep-away with her best friend.

But Yokomon noticed something else, something less obvious. There was this look in their eyes when Tai looked at Sora and when Sora looked at Tai. There was a sparkle to them that didn't show up when they looked at another. Could it be…love?

The two teens finally collapsed onto the bed, laughing like maniacs, Tai's laptop in the care of Matt.

Matt watched to two for a moment, shook his head and rolled his eyes, and said, "Tai, if you wanna hear what this e-mail says, you'd better just shut up."

After a few minutes, his two best friends composed themselves enough to hear the letter.

Matt read it aloud. It said,

"_Hey, guys!_

_How've you been? England so far is the airport, the backseat of the taxi, and the place we're staying, a house called "The Burrow." Ginny's family, the Weaslys, are a nice family. There are six guys and Ginny, plus Harry and Harry's and Ginny's friend Hermione who'll be joining us here in two weeks. From oldest to youngest, it's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. They never hear from Percy, though… I wonder why. Anyway, I plan on doing some downright mean stuff to Tai… Muahahaha! _

_So how's life back there in Japan? I hope that Davis isn't annoying you too much, Kari. And TK, you'd better be good to her while Tai's away. We now have friends in high places…_

_We miss you all, even Tai admits it. Please write to us soon!_

♥_Sora, Matt, and Tai"_

"Not bad, but why is my name last in the siggy?" Tai asked, frowning.

"Because it is," Sora said simply. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go downstairs and see if there's anything good in the fridge, 'kay?"

"Kay," Matt said. "I'm gonna practice my guitar, I guess."

"I'm hungry. I'm going with Sora on this one," Tai said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to find something de-licious to have cuz I'm famished."

"You're always hungry," Sora stated, leaving the room.

"Well, let's just say that it's a gift," Tai said grinning, following his friend out the door.

Matt looked after the two, something wrenching at his heart. He wasn't meant for Sora, he realized. Tai was.

ooo

**So there you have it, folks! Chappie 3 of Double Destiny. **

**For those of you who've read the story "Triple Threat" (or "Triple Trouble if you're a Harry Potter person), I'm going to type Chappie 5 soon, hopefully this evening. I NEED PLOT IDEAS for that! (see chappie 4 AN for details)**

**Now remember: review and you'll get a free digital buffet!**

**I ♥ you all!**

**BANDGEEK**


	4. Fire Whiskey and the Prophecy

**Yes, I am BandGeek95! I just changed my name, that's all. Here's the update on Double Destiny!**

**Hello, again. I feel really strange as I type this, probably cuz it's after Thanksgiving. Wow, time sure does fly when you're drowning in homework! Just kidding, guys, just kidding… my teachers haven't been too evil so far…**

**I'm sorry I kinda left you all hanging for a while… Ally was nagging me to update "Life is Full of Surprises" and I wanted to start on "Kamiya, Kamp Kouselor" (which I spelled wrong when I submitted it…)**

**Anywho, I have great plans for this story. (grins evilly)**

**Kenny: Uh-oh… (changes subject) Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: (nods)**

**Kenny: BandGeek doesn't own anyone except the OCs and gives JK Rowling and Toei full credit for characters, but only JK Rowling for ships, cuz Toei sux when it comes to romance. **

**Me: (clapping) Well said, well spoken. Remember, the prophecy is a direct quote from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" and it's on page 841, American hardcover edition.**

**Enjoy!**

000

Ginny was in the kitchen when Tai and Sora came bounding down, joking and shoving each other as the moved down the steps.

She smiled slightly as she watched the two exchange confuzzled looks and search high and low for something or other.

Tai eventually noticed Ginny at the kitchen table and asked, "Do you know where the refrigerator is?" 

Ginny laughed openly. "We don't have one, silly! We _do_ have an icebox, though."

Sora examined each of the cabinets, opening and closing them until she found the right one. "Found it!"

Tai did a golfer clap as Sora rolled her eyes, though smiling.

Ginny, meanwhile had jumped onto the counter and reached into the back of a cabinet and pulled out a brown paper bag.

Tai and Sora looked at her with great interest as she pulled out a bag of Twizzlers, a roll of fruit Mentos, and a large bottle of some sort of brown liquid.

Sora dived for the Twizzlers as Tai took a glass from the sink, wiping it clean with the sleeve of the sweatshirt that was tied around his waist. He poured some of the drink into it and took a long sip.

The drink burned his throat going down, causing him to choke and splutter, but at the same time it tasted wonderful, like a Christmas at home, entwined with… another person… who was standing next to him at present time…

Ginny grinned and poured a glass for herself. "So, how do you like fire whiskey?" she asked before chugging her glass like a man would.

"Hey, who's pouring fire whiskey without us?" Fred asked as he and his twin appeared out of thin air.

Ginny waved sheepishly. "Hi. I'm Ginny. How may I help you?"

George summoned a few glasses as Fred said, "You know, if Mum sees that she'll go ballistic on us. We'd be doomed for life."

Tai had choked down his glass. "So we just finish it here and now!" He poured himself another glass, took a sip, and handed it over to Sora, who took it in both hands and barely stopped herself from spitting it out all around the kitchen.

"Bit strong, innit?" George said, grinning.

Sora nodded, her eyes watering. "Yeah, a bit…"

Fred laughed and chugged some himself.

Ron, meanwhile, had left Harry and Hermione upstairs to see what all the ruckus was about. He poked his head around the corner to yell at them for being so loud when his eyes lit up at the sight of the liquor. "Oi, George! Pour me a glass, would you?"

George laughed and obliged for his brother.

Tai and Ginny were neck and neck in the race to see who could drink the most.

Ginny finally sputtered out around her fourth glass, but Tai finished the bottle.

He sat down looking quite pleased with his accomplishments.

Sora shook her head. "Stupid Tai. You're gonna be sick for a week after that…"

"'Sall wurth i'" he slurred, grinning toothily up at his best friend.

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll be sorry…"

Her prediction came true as he turned an ugly pale color and stood up. He stumbled towards the window and stuck his head out just in time. His lunch came right up again, as did the Fire Whiskey.

The twins sniggered as the girls got him a bucket and sat him back down.

There was an awkward silence and they heard the chords of a guitar coming from an upstairs room.

Fred looked up at the ceiling. "That's not Harry, is it?"

Sora rolled her eyes and said, "You know, Harry isn't the only person up there."

Ron nodded and grinned, thinking he knew who the musician was. "Then it's Hermione!"

The others groaned. (Well, except for Tai. All he could do was toss his cookies.)

"It's Matt," said Sora, not fully believing except how crazy the other people were to forget about her former boyfriend.

Ginny took a Twizzler out of the bag and gnawed on it. "I never would have pictured Matt playing guitar. I thought Tai would play."

"Oh, Tai knows how, he just plays keyboard and synthesizer instead. He's got some pretty good tubes, too."

Fred and George suddenly sat up, and Fred grabbed the empty bottle.

"What is it?" Ron asked, confused as his brothers vanished the bottle and ran towards the kitchen fireplace.

"Mum's coming!" George hissed and disappeared into the emerald flames.

"Get Tai upstairs or something, she'll get suspicious if she knows!" Fred added, following his twin.

Ron, Ginny, and Sora exchanged glances and carried Tai up to the Twin's old room where he and Matt were staying.

000

Matt was sitting on his amp practicing for a concert he thought that he might be able to pull off at the school. He had high hopes that he and Tai might be able to start a band with a couple Hogwarts students.

There was the sound of people stepping heavily up the stairs and Gabumon, Koromon, and Yokomon safely hid themselves from sight.

Matt didn't notice, however, and was scared out of his mind when Ron, Ginny, and Sora came in, carrying a half-conscious Tai.

"Wha-" Matt started but Sora cut him off.

"He got drunk on something Ginny gave him."

Matt looked at Ginny, waiting for an explanation.

"He wasn't supposed to drink the whole bloody bottle," she defended. "He would have been fine with just a glass or two, but he ended up drinking half the bottle."

Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"You see, wizards have a high tolerance for alcohol. It takes a lot to get them drunk. Since Tai isn't fully used to his powers yet, the part of him from his Muggle life is telling him that he should be drunk. So he's fighting between the two parts of him sub-consciously, and the Muggle side won."

Matt nodded, though not fully understanding. "What exactly did he drink?"

Ron sighed. "Fire Whiskey. Ogden's Best Fire Whiskey."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "First time drinking does _horrible_ things to you. It's so good you just want it to go on forever. Kind of like Christmas, actually…"

Sora looked at Matt and did the "crazy" sign.

He nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I'll get Hermione down here, she might be able to fix him up," Ron said, leaving the room.

Tai moaned half heartedly from the bed. "Oh, god, I feel like crap…"

"Well, duh, you just drank more Fire Whiskey than me, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins put together!" Sora laughed. "Stupid Tai still lacks responsibility, I see."

He laughed feebly from his position. "You saved my life. Again."

Sora was confused. "Wait, I never saved your life."

"That's right, I was the one who saved yours," Tai said, thinking back to Datamon's pyramid and all those times on the soccer field where her head might have been knocked off by rouge kicks.

Ginny gave Matt an inquiring look and Matt mouthed, "don't ask."

She put up her hands and paid attention to the scene in front of her.

Tai put a hand to his head. "Oh, jeez, I'm so dizzy…"

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasly entered the room. She gave the teens a suspicious look and asked, "What's going on in here?"

Ginny looked her mother straight in the eye and said, "Nothing much. Tai just went for a go on Harry's Firebolt and got a little dizzy from it."

Mrs. Weasly bought it. "Oh. Well, we're leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes, so get on your shoes."

They all nodded and the woman left the teens alone.

They all sighed with relief and Tai dropped back onto the pillows underneath his head.

There was a small "pop" and George appeared out of nowhere.

This scared the DDs but Ginny and Harry sighed.

"I brought some tonic for Tai," George explained. "Fred nicked it out of Mum's medicine cabinet."

Tai gratefully grasped the bottle and took a sip. He barely got it down before he started hacking. "Oh my God! That- (cough) tastes disgu- (coughs) disgusting!"

"What did you expect, pumpkin juice?"

Tai looked to the doorway where Ron and Hermione were standing. "That sounds worse than my mother's beef jerky shakes!"

"Trust me, its better than it sounds," Harry reassured his new friend.

Sora handed Tai the bottle which he managed to down.

"HURRY UP!" Mrs. Weasly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

George disappeared again and the others obediently went downstairs.

They were herded into a ministry car and crammed themselves into the back seat.

As they traveled, Ron asked his mother, "Why aren't we taking the Floo?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because of the Death Eaters, Ronald. They could find us in an instant!"

Ron's mouth formed a small "o" as he nodded in agreement.

"What are 'Death Eaters'?" Matt asked curiously.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged solemn glances as Mrs. Weasly turned pale.

Harry finally took a deep breath and said, "Before we were born, a man named Tom Riddle was becoming evil. His mother was a witch who died after childbirth and his father was a non-magic man, or muggle, who left her when she was pregnant with him. He hurt children with his powers until he found out he was a wizard. Once in school, he found out about his father. He hated him and started calling himself 'Lord Voldemort.'"

Ron and Mrs. Weasly let out involuntary moans and Ginny cringed.

Tai, Sora, and Matt looked at Harry, confuzzled.

"Nobody likes saying his name. It's like the ultimate swear," Hermione explained quietly.

Harry nodded and continued. "Anyway, he practiced the Dark Arts and established himself as the greatest Dark sorcerer ever. Frankly, I think he was greater than Grindlewald…"

Hermione nodded.

"Who's Grindlewald?" Sora asked.

Hermione simply said, "I'll give you a copy of 'A History of Magic'. He should be in there."

Sora nodded, still confused.

"Anyway, a woman named Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy. She said, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_"

Tai cocked an eyebrow. "In plain English?"

"The boy with the power to defeat Voldemort approaches. His parents have thrice defied Voldemort and he will be born at the end of July. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that Voldemort doesn't know about. Neither can live while the other survives." Harry shook his hair out of his face. "I happen to know the boy that was prophesized about."

Matt was struggling to grasp this. "So, this guy's parents defied Lord Whoosie-Whatsie three times, and Lord Whatever will mark him as his equal. This new good guy will have a power the Dark Lord doesn't know about, and one has to kill the other?"

"Yes."

"When was this prophecy made?"

"Almost seventeen years ago. Just before the guy was born."

"So that'd make him our age, right?"

Harry smiled slyly and nodded. "Absolutely right, Matt."

Sora went pale and slowly reached out. The index finger on her right hand ran over a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "You're the Chosen One, aren't you."

"You're right. I am."

000

**Not a cliffy, really, but I do kinda leave you hanging. Muahahaha!**

**I will not listen to flames. If you'd like to flame, just put it in a nicely worded review. Like, instead of, "This SUCKS! I can't believe that you put this crap into a story! Find something better to put into a chapter!" say, "I like it enough, but I didn't really like the part about (insert something you didn't like in here), and I'd like something more like (insert something you'd like here)." It's simple enough. Like Quidditch. (grins)**

**I'm gonna try to update most of my stories soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to live up to that. I'm gonna try hard though! **

**Yay for fire whiskey! It's yuuuuuummy! And do you know who Tai wanted to be entwined with? I bet you can guess:O)**

**I'll update soon!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**BANDGEEK**


	5. Draco, Insecurities, Pranks, and Wands

**Hola! Yo soy muy divertida hoy. ****Soy tambien loca. **

**For those of you who don't speak Spanish, I'll translate: **

**Hi! I'm very happy today. I'm also crazy.**

**Spanish is my 2****nd**** language, so I'm not very good… My limits are "Buenos Nachos" (good nachos), "Mi cumpleanos" (without the tilde () it's "How old is your anus") and "La profesora es ensana." (the female teacher is insane). Don't ask, this is what happens in my Spanish room.**

**Anywayz, I'm sitting at home in a massive snow storm. We haven't lost power yet, but there's a fair chance that we might, so sorry if it takes me a while to update. (smiles sheepishly)**

**I GOT AN iPod NANO FOR CHRISTMAS! My life is amazing…**

**I was on YouTube… the videos by yamihikari02 called "This House Is Freakin Sweet" and "Taichi Sings Shipoopi" and "12 Pains of Christmas" are SO F---ING FUNNY! If you can, you've GOTTA see 'em!**

**Disclaimer the same**

**Dedication to Becka, imacowgirl, Ally, and Dylan and Josh (just for you, Molly's boy!)**

**000**

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Sora as the pale faced Asian girl ran a hand over Harry's scar. Even though it had been a month and a half since the two broke up, it still felt like they were together. They'd been living under the same roof for a month and to see him with another girl was, well… torture.

She liked Sora, the Asian was really nice. _"But I think it's time I told her about me and Harry…"_ she thought coldly as she watched Sora lean on Harry's shoulder. _"I don't think I can take this much more…"_

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasly asked, putting a hand gently on her daughter's knee.

"Hn? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Mum. Just a little tired." Ginny replied. "I think I'll take a little nap…"

000

Tai's knees cracked as he stepped out of the car in the center of London. It truly was a beautiful city, but at that point in time he had no desire to admire the scenery. He was hot, he was tired, and he was ready to go. "Dude," he said. "How do you make that trip on a regular basis? I'm exhausted!"

Sora shook her head and smiled at her friend's stupidity. That wasn't exactly something you'd mention to people who were giving you a place to stay and food to eat. And for Tai, the food was the most important. **(hee!)**

"Come along, you lot, Diagon Alley is this way," Mrs. Weasly barked, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Matt following her down a side street.

Tai and Sora exchanged glances and bolted down after them.

After about fifteen minutes the group reached a mangy old tavern next to a bookstore. People were passing it like it didn't exist, but the DDs saw it right away and were confuzzled about why everyone was passing it by.

"It's invisible to Muggles, see?" Ron told them as the friends headed inside. "There's been a lot of Muggle-protection since the Middle Ages… we kept getting tried and burned at the stake."

"Yeah, we read about that in History last year," Matt commented, his eyes on Sora, watching her every move.

Tai narrowed his eyes at the punk rocker but his gaze was quickly averted as they entered the tavern.

Men and women in strange outfits were draped over the tables, some with drinks, others with newspapers, and some with gossip.

"Come on, we're not here to gawk," Hermione scolded, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him along.

Tai obediently followed his new (not to mention more experienced) friends into a tiny courtyard.

Matt looked around and dropped his hands to his sides. "So this is Diagon Alley."

Harry shook his head. "No, this is the Leaky Cauldron. _This_ is Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Weasly tapped three bricks on the wall with a stick – no, Tai corrected himself, _wand_ – and a huge archway opened up to a large shop-lined street.

Sora stood in the middle of the courtyard as she watched the bustling street grow around her. _"How could something like this be hidden from the eyes of normal people?"_ she wondered as she grabbed the sleeve of Tai's sweatshirt and clung to her best friend. Its not like she meant to – it just happened.

Tai noticed, though, and gave a gentle smile. He hadn't been feeling like this for long, but whenever he was around Sora he felt… safe. He didn't mind that she had a tendency to cling, it didn't bother him. It made him feel loved.

"Hey, guys, look at this stuff!" Matt called, his eyes lighting up like a little kid's at Christmas. "They sell _dragon's blood!_"

The winsome threesome made their way down the street, taking in the sights.

"OI! Tai, Sora, Matt! Over here!"

The DDs spun around and spotted George in the door of a joke shop.

"Hi, Fred!" Matt shouted.

"Honestly, Yama-kun, can't you tell me from my twin?" George laughed.

"Um, no?"

Tai and Sora sniggered behind their hands and the threesome headed over towards the Weasly brother.

They greeted each other and George led them inside.

"Wow," Tai exclaimed, looking at the shelves of tricks and pranks. "I could have used this stuff back in Odaiba…"

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Matt asked, holding up and box of canary creams.

"We do," Fred said, approaching his younger friends.

"You work here?"

"Yeah, actually, we own it."

"No. Freaking. Way," Sora murmured.

"Yes way, my friend! We're business men now!" George grinned. "Come on in, we'll show you around."

The threesome followed the twins and gaped in awe at the wondrous things. Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Crèmes, Fever Fudge, the list went on and on. Edible Dark Marks and shield hats, too. It was incredible.

After the tour, Sora reached into her purse for some money when Fred said, "No, you don't pay. You're new and you could use some pranks. Take what you'd like, it's on us."

Tai pumped his fist in the air and he and Matt did a happy dance. Sora merely hugged the twins and thanked them for their gratitude.

After twenty minutes, Tai and Matt could barely carry their bags. Sora, however, had asked George to ship them to Hogwarts when she got there.

"Smart girl," Tai muttered, his right side sagging under the weight of the purchases.

"Whaddya expect? We're guys, according to her we're the lowest life forms with the smallest intelligence," Matt reasoned, he too, sagging under the weight.

Tai's angry face broke into a grin. "But we have an advantage. We can torture her." He chortled evilly and began scheming silently.

Matt gave his friend a funny look and concentrated on getting his bags back to the Leaky Cauldron where Tom the barman would look after them.

000

After a few confusing minutes of getting purchases to the tavern, the Winsome Threesome **(hey, they deserve a name, do they not?) **stood looking lost in the middle of Diagon Ally.

MEANWHILE…

"Hey, Draco, look over there," Crabbe said excitedly, pointing a finger towards the middle of the crowd.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked anyways. There, looking lost in the middle of the street with two attractive boys, was a beautiful girl. She had shoulder length auburn hair that glinted in the sun, giving it a coppery glow. Her eyes were like rubies, shining brightly and her Asian looks gave her the look of a goddess.

Of course, to anyone else she would just look like a sexy girl, but this is Malfoy vision. Everything good is exaggerated.

Anywho, he started drooling, a surefire sign that he was infatuated.

"I've never seen her before in my life," Goyle remarked. "She's very pretty, isn't she."

"Pretty? That doesn't describe her at all. She's more like a goddess," Crabbe corrected his partner in crime, giving him a shove. "Get it right, would you?"

Draco ignored his "friends" and strode over to the girl. He didn't notice that she was clinging to her friend's arm.

"Excuse us," said a blonde boy who was with the girl. "I'm Matt Ishida and these are my friends. Could you help us?"

Draco stopped midstride and gave the other blonde a funny look. "What do you need help with?"

"Could you tell us where we could get-" he squinted at his list- "wands?"

Draco shrugged. "A new wand shop opened up just down the street from here. He took over Ollivander's place when he disappeared."

The brunette boy the girl was clinging to gulped. "Di-di-disappeared?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, he left last summer."

"Um, well, er, thank you," the girl said weakly. "We really appreciate the help."

"My pleasure. By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Brunette Man sniggered.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Well, what's yours?"

"Kamiya. Taichi Kamiya," he said, ginning and doing some gun thing with his fingers. (It was really just 007, but Draco, being raised by a Muggle-hating family, doesn't know that, now, does he.)

The snobby Slytherin sneered. "Strange name for an equally strange boy. I'd expect you're one of those damn noble Gryffindor. It's people like them that give wizards a bad name. I'll bet that you're a Mudblood lover."

This was apparently too much for Sora to take because her face grew an angry shade of pink and she stormed up to Draco. "Don't you dare insult him!" she cried and slapped him. Hard.

Draco stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock from the slap and from the fact that she'd dare to do that. "What – who-"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi. Don't you dare get me angry or you're a dead man," she said coldly, her ruby eyes now looking demonic as she dug a heel into Draco's stomach. "Leave me and my friends alone."

She grabbed Tai and Matt's arms and dragged them off in the direction of the wand shop.

Draco looked after them, perplexed. Now he liked her all the more.

000

Tai stared at Sora in amazement. Had she just got up and defended him?

"That jerk. He can't just mind his own business, can he? He disgusts me," she muttered under her breath, along with a few other obscenities.

"Actually," Matt began thoughtfully, "I think he was trying to hit on you, but kind of got sidetracked because I was around."

"I think he thought Tai and I were together, actually," Sora corrected. "He was trying to discourage Tai and get to me, but it didn't work."

Matt gave Tai a sour look. Even though he understood that he couldn't be with Sora, his competitive male nature had kicked out reason and was getting jealous of his best friend. "Yeah. Maybe…"

By now, the Winsome Threesome had reached the wand shop.

It was an old wooden building with a fresh coat of red paint. In white letters above the door it read, "ANDERSON'S FINEST WANDS – SINCE 1620 BY THE ANDERSON FAMILY" and in the window was a mahogany box with a wand inside.

Sora's anger immediately subsided as she looked up at the shop in wonder.

There was a moment of silence; then Matt said, "Well, let's go in. We've gotta get wands sooner or later, right?"

The others nodded silently, not trusting their voices, and followed the punk rocker inside.

It was a well-lit shop filled with boxes of wands and wand display stands. The hardwood floor was covered by a red and gold carpet and there were a few chair scattered around for the comfort of the customer.

Tai wandered over to the desk where there was a tiny bell. He rang it a few times and the sound seemed to echo through the quiet shop.

"It's flat," Matt commented.

"What did you say?" Sora asked.

"I said, 'the bell is flat'. It's tone, I mean."

"Oh."

Tai gave his friend a funny look. How could he say that? The bell was _sharp_, not flat. He just shook his head and kept his musical genius to himself so as not to cause trouble.

"Can I help you?"

The three friends turned and looked towards the desk. There was a young man in his late twenties or early thirties who had poked his head towards them from behind a shelf.

"Hi, we're here for some wands," Tai said.

"Then you've come to the right place," the man grinned. "I'm Hans Christian. This is my father's shop."

Sora giggled.

Matt said jokingly, "Hans Christian Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your stories."

The four burst out in laughter.

"You know, I've never gotten that before. That's a good one…" Hans said, wiping tears of laugher out of the corner of his eyes.

"Really? I find that difficult to believe. Doesn't everybody know about Hans Christian Anderson the Fairy Tale Writer?" Tai asked, confuzzled.

"No. Mostly everyone around here knows of Beetle the Bard instead of Anderson."

"Beetle the Bard? What?"

"He's like the big fairy tale writer of the Wizarding community," Hans explained.

"Oh."

"Well, uh, we kind of need wands," Sora said again, realizing that she and her friends had forgotten about it.

"Wands! Yes, right away. Well, ladies first, come here…"

Hans handed Sora a wand made of a deep chestnut wood. "Core of unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches, great for Charms."

She gave it a nervous swish. Nothing happened.

"Nope, that isn't it… hmm…" He sized her up and picked a maple wood wand. "Try this one. It's ten and a half inches, making it perfect for Transfiguration with a core of dragon heartstring."

Sora swished this one, too, but nothing happened except she accidentally poked Hans in the eye. "Oops! Sorry!"

He smiled, though rubbing his eye with a slight grimace. "It's all right, I'll be fine. Try…" he picked a box off of the shelf at random "Try this one. It's eleven and a quarter inches, core of phoenix feather, cherry wood. Great for defensive spells and jinxes."

She gave it an uncertain swish and it produced a golden bird.

Sora watched it fly around the room in delight as her companions congratulated her.

"All right, you next," Hans said, gesturing to Matt.

Matt straightened up and went straight towards him, confident.

It was several hours before he sat back down again with a ten and a half inch holly wand with dragon heartstring.

Tai slowly sat up, uneasy. He walked up to the desk and was ready for whatever came his way.

Hans handed him a twelve inch wand made out of oak ("Now an oak wand is rare," Hans had said. "They're only made in New England in the United States. We pay a lot of money to get only a few shipped over here.") Its core was made of dragon heartstring infused with a phoenix feather, something else that had only been rarely done.

"Here goes nothing," the bush-haired brunette sighed and gave the stick a swish.

A phoenix made of gold sparks flew out of the tip giving an aura of might.

The bird was long gone when the stunned people in the shop snapped out of their stupors.

"Dear friend," began Hans, "from what I've seen from this wand's reaction to your touch, I can tell that you're destined for great things."

"Do you mean I've _done_ great things?" Tai asked, confused, thinking that the wandmaker somehow knew about the whole Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon ordeal.

"No, I mean you will _do_ great things."

The Winsome Threesome exchanged looks of confuzzledness mixed with surprise. Was another Digimon going to attack? Was Tai going to save them all from certain death?

"Well, that's going to be 50 galleons total," Han said, breaking the silence, totaling up in his head.

Tai and Sora looked at Matt who handed fifty of the golden coins tied up into a small stack to the wandmaker.

Han took the money and wished them a good day.

The threesome exited the shop and continued to the next store. They still need many things, and they were still pondering what Han could have meant.

000

Ginny and Hermione sighed and collapsed into the patio chairs simultaneously. They had gone out to a late lunch in downtown London and were tired of walking.

"Oh, my feet," Hermione moaned, rubbing her foot from beneath her sandal strap. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have worn these."

Ginny smiled smugly, giving her high tops a happy look. "I like these cute shoes, the white and red really suits me."

Hermione groaned. Ginny had a knack of looking better than she did. For instance, today, Hermione had worn a pair of faded boot-cut jeans, a cute tie-dye tee-shirt, a pair of sandals, and a barrette.

Ginny, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, her red and white high-tops, a white headband, and a white tank top under one of Bill's red button downs with the sleeves rolled up.

Even though Hermione's outfit was nicer, Ginny looked better than she did. _"Well, that doesn't surprise me,"_ Hermione thought as she sipped a glass of soda. _"She could be wearing a burlap sack and still look good."_

"Hey, Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked, halfway through the process of dumping sugar into her iced tea.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I think it's the heat starting to get to me," Hermione lied, faking a smile.

"Oh, well, if that's all. What do you want to eat? I'm thinking about ordering the panini…"

Hermione grinned as her feelings of self-consciousness began to drift away. "I'm thinking of just getting a salad."

"'Mione, honestly, you look like a stick! Why don't you just _eat_ something that _isn't_ rabbit food?!" Ginny exclaimed with an amused look on her face, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fine, I'll order steak."

"Mmm, beef…"

Both girls broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

000

Ron and Harry, meanwhile, were being fitted for new robes.

Ron had discovered the wonders of Muggle chewing gum. "This stuff is really chewy!" he commented. "What happens when it's gone?"

"It's never gone, you don't swallow it," Harry said as Madame Malkin pinned up a few inches of sleeve.

Ron looked at him. "Why?"

"I dunno, you just don't."

Ron nodded, pretending to understand (even though he didn't).

Harry shook his head kindly and stared out the window into the street. He saw Draco Malfoy approach Tai, Sora, and Matt. There was a heated discussion and the Sora slapped Malfoy and stormed away, Matt and Tai being dragged along.

"_So Malfoy likes Sora…"_ he thought. _"This could be interesting."_

000

**HA! I'm done! YES! (dances like the mad crazy but insane author she is)**

**Kenny: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Jerk. Your just jealous cuz you haven't gotten anyone saying they like you besides Gracie and Jenna.**

**Kenny: (sobs)**

**Me: oops. Well, anyway, what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Do you think I should put Willis in the story? That's how I had originally written it, but maybe not… **

**Remember, your ideas and criticisms count, so REVIEW!!!! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you had a downright beastly holiday season!**

**BANDGEEK**


	6. Wedding Chaos

I'm back in black (actually, no, I'm wearing an overlarge green tie-dye tee-shirt and my green plaid pajama pants…) and ready

**I'm back in black (actually, no, I'm wearing an overlarge green tie-dye tee-shirt and my green plaid pajama pants…) and ready to write! WHOOOHOOO!**

**Okay, so I've tried long and hard on this chappie, so I hope you enjoy it. It's been fun, so, uh, yeah… here's the chap!**

**Oh, and BTW: The other DigiDestined will eventually make their way into the story. I just decided on Willis cuz he was the first that came to mind and NEVER shows up!**

**DISCLAIMER AND DEDICATION ARE THE SAME!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

"Come, now, Sora, eet eez only for zee day," Fleur said, cocking her head to the side and giving Sora a desperate look.

Sora gave the gold dress a look of revulsion. "But I don't wanna wear a dress!"

"I know how you feel," Ginny murmured, slipping the corset on over her tank top. "I _hate_ wearing dresses."

"Pleeeeeze?" Fleur asked again.

The Asian girl sighed heavily. "Fine. I guess I can endure it for your wedding…"

"Taichi will be overjoyed," the French girl said, giving Sora a gentle nudge. "Zee dress will look very beautiful on you."

She blushed. "Come on, he's just my friend."

Hermione tugged the chords on Ginny's corset. "Oh, of course. Friends just stare at one another with drool hanging out of their mouths."

"Ouch, jeez, 'Mione, watch it!" the redhead snapped, pointing her index finger at the brunette in a threatening way.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Sora picked up the offending undergarment. "Oh, God… Do we really have to wear these, Fleur?"

Fleur nodded. "My mozer weeshes zat you do."

Sora groaned and slipped it on. Fleur's sister Gabrielle took the liberty of tightening the strings and Sora gasped. "Ahhh!"

"What ees eet?"

"How do you people breathe in these things?!" Sora asked. "Do I really have to wear it? I mean, I'm thin enough as it is."

"Lucky," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Sora gave her a look that screamed, "Don't say anything else unless you'd like me to shoot you" and removed the corset.

The next few minutes passed by with Fleur reminding the girls what they would do in the ceremony as bridesmaids as they slipped into their dresses.

After a while, there was a soft knock at the door and Mrs. Weasly poked her head inside. "Ladies, the wedding is going to start in ten minutes! Are you all ready?"

There was a chorus of "yes" and ten minutes later, the wedding did indeed begin.

000

AT THE RECEPTION…

Harry found himself dancing with Ginny Weasly as the evening progressed.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes full of deep concern.

"Hm?" He had spaced out, staring at the table where Tai and Sora sat, each stealing glances at the other. "Oh, no. I'm just trying to see if they could…"

Ginny followed his gaze. "So you want to dance with Sora?" Realization dawned on her face. "So you like her!"

"What?! No! Not in that way, at least," Harry exclaimed, looking back at Ginny. "I want to see if they'd dance with each other."

Ginny felt a wave of relief sweep over her. So Harry didn't like Sora romantically… that was… great from Ginny's point of view. Not that she didn't like Sora – she liked her a lot. It was just… some jealousy thing that she had. "Well, if you just want to get them to dance, I can easily help with that."

000

Tai and Sora sat at an empty table, watching the couples dance and occasionally stealing a glance at the other.

"Sora?"

She looked up, slightly alarmed, and saw a nervous looking Harry standing beside her. "Oh. Hi!"

"I was wondering. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, extending a hand.

Slightly startled, she accepted.

Tai looked after them, slightly disappointed.

He sighed, looked around and noticed Ginny standing not to far away.

The brunette stood up and approached her. "Hey, Ginny!"

She looked over and saw him jogging up. "Hi, Tai."

"Wanna dance?" he asked causally.

"Sure."

The two came onto the dance floor and began to dance to the music.

"I guess Harry really likes Sora," Ginny said, putting on a somewhat depressed looking face. "He's been talking nonstop about her."

Tai looked at his dance partner with shock. "No way!"

"Yes. And from what I can tell from everything, that's part of the reason he won't go out with me. Because he likes her."

The two somehow found themselves entranced in the other couple.

As Harry and Sora swayed, they chatted, laughed, and at one point, Harry even said something that made Sora blush, look down at her feet, say something in reply, and hug her new friend.

This was too much for Tai.

"Sorry, Ginny, but, I gotta… I gotta take care of something," he muttered, looking away and hastily making his way towards the exit of the tent.

She looked after him, smirking slightly. Her and Harry's plan was already in action.

000

Sora looked around the dance floor when the song was over, straying away from the dark haired teenager. _"I wonder where Tai went?"_ she thought.

She finally spotted Ron and Hermione, who were chatting with the bride and groom, and approached them. "Ron! Hermione! Can I ask you something real quick?"

They looked over at her.

"Have you seen Tai?" she asked getting closer.

"Tai? You mean the handsome boy with the bush hair?" another girl asked, her blonde hair done up in a bun, wearing a bright pink dress and a heavy-looking pair of bangle earrings.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. He went out the flap of the tent," the girl replied dreamily, then leaned in and said, "I suspect because of the nargles. They're really quite irksome this time of year."

"Oh… um, yeah…" Sora said, not quite knowing how to respond. "Well, um, thank you so much!" She quickly made her way away from the bizarre girl. Sora ran out of the tent and meandered around outside.

Faintly, she heard a voice ringing out in the quiet.

"_Can you hear my cries? Can you see my eyes? I am calling out to you. Mm-mm… Can you hear my cries? Can you see my eyes? I am calling out to you. Mm-mm._

"_Calling in the distance softly… Could it be the sound of my heart? Here I am before you, reaching. Could it be I'm slipping away?_

"_Can you hear my cries? Can you see my eyes? I am calling out to you._

"_Suddenly I see I'm falling, trying to find a way off the ground. Will I see the future in me as I see it slipping away?"_

That voice sounded incredibly familiar to Sora, and she decided to follow it.

She got closer and closer and noticed a figure sitting in a lawn chair, staring up at the stars in the sky.

She got a bit closer and realized it was her one and only best friend. The idiot with the big hair. The soccer freak with the goggles. It was Tai.

"T-Tai?" she asked softly. "Is that you?"

He sat up abruptly and stared at her. "Sora!"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he snapped back.

She was shocked. He'd _never_ acted like this before, not even the time that she'd made him run around wearing a dress screaming, "I AM GAY LORD!" in eighth grade. "What do you mean Tai? This isn't like you. I've never seen you this mad, except for that one time in middle school."

"I saw you and Harry. Ginny says that he likes you. You, apparently, like him back. I get it. Just leave me alone."

"Tai, where do you get your demented ideas? That's not true!" Sora cried, appalled her friend would believe such crap.

"No, it's not! You were all over him just a few minutes ago!"

"He said something nice to me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Tai. He said that I was very lucky to have friends like you and Matt. He said I was lucky that I could have every guy at Hogwarts without even trying. He said that I was lucky that-"

"That what?" Tai asked, now facing Sora with narrow eyes.

"Um, never mind. Anyway, he also told me that he didn't want a relationship for… various reasons. He just wants to be friends, so why do you think otherwise?"

"Ah… ah… um…" Tai was really embarrassed now. He just acted like a total and complete idiot in front of a hot girl in a hot dress. How dumb could you get?

"Let's just go back inside," Sora said, smiling slightly. She knew Tai wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

"Sure."

Los dos amigos made their way into the tent. Conveniently, another slow song was about to play.

"Um, Sor?" Tai asked timidly. "You wanna dance?"

Sora smiled and replied with a "yes" and the duo glided out onto the dance floor.

Nervously, Tai gently placed his right hand on Sora's waist, and she placed her left one on his shoulder. The two clasped their free hands and slowly began to dance.

Fred and George, being the immature, somewhat irresponsible jokers they were, had gotten themselves drunk on champagne and were tottering around. George rammed into Fred, who in turn rammed into Sora, who found herself leaning up against Tai. She refused to budge and closed her eyes, smiling as she inhaled his sweet scent of cologne mixed with grass from the soccer field.

Tai was a bit shocked by this, and was surprised. It wasn't that he didn't like it – that wasn't the case at _all._ He actually quite enjoyed it.

When the song ended, the couple lingered on the dance floor for a few minutes longer than was necessary, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

Matt spotted them and, frankly, was hopping mad. "TAICHI KAMIYA! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DEAD MAN!" The blonde stormed onto the dance floor, pushed Sora out of the way, and gave Tai a hearty shove.

Tai grabbed Matt's lapel. "Dude, what are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!"

"You're dancing with MY GIRL!"

Sora took this chance to intervene by breaking Tai's grip on Matt and slapping her ex-boyfriend in the face. "_I am not your girl_," she growled. "So just _back off_, Mr. High-and-Mighty."

Matt stood aghast as Sora grabbed Tai's wrist and dragged him out of the tent.

Charlie tried to lighten the mood. "Erm… Who wants cake?"

000

Later that night, Matt sat on the grass on the lawn. Small fireflies were flittering about and the garden gnomes had long since found their way back. The blonde sat on the hard ground, thinking about the night's happenings.

When Sora and Tai were dancing, he didn't know why he got so upset. He thought he was long over Sora. He was… wasn't he?

Matt buried his head in his hands. Why couldn't relationships be as simple as playing guitar? Life truly was a mystery to him.

As long as he had known him, Matt knew that Tai had a kind of thing for Sora. He knew that, yet why did he feel so cold towards him now?

When he broke up with Sora, he was crushed. He thought he'd gotten over it. He really did. But then with the whole dance thing… When he saw her leaning on his chest, smiling, and when he saw Tai looking contented and happy, it just… it lit a flame in his heart. A flame that would never die, it seemed, that would stay burning forever.

"Oh my God…" he murmured, collapsing back on the grass. "This is insane… absolutely crazy…"

The blonde thought for a while. Why couldn't he let go of Sora? Why couldn't he just be happy for the two of them? What was wrong? Why was he green with envy of his best friends' happiness? Why did stupid Cupid pick on him?

Matt could have any girl he wanted. But he only wanted Sora. Why, that was beyond him. But one thing was certain – he wouldn't rest till she was his.

**000**

**I know, crazy Matt. But really, you never see what he's thinking. I decided to build off of that fact and the fact that he and Sora have broke up a while ago and how people sometimes deal with their exes meeting new people. It was just something crazy I thought might fit, since I know I don't dwell a lot on characters' feelings.**

**Well, tell me what you think! Did it suck? Did it rock? Let me know… in the almighty REVIEW!! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'll update soon! **

**3 BandGeek 3**


	7. There's Touchy Subjects and Pansy's Envy

**Ugh… field day is EXHAUSTING… remind me to bring a blanket to take a nap next year… (groan) It was fun, though. I played a nice game of volleyball with Josh and Dylan and Becka and Molly and a bunch of other people and then we saw my science teacher try to play soccer. He brought his dog along – OH MY GOODNESS!! He's a labradoodle and his name is Lucky. SO CUTE!!**

**Anyway, there's this old truck skeleton made of metal pipes and wood and tires and you can poke your head out of the top of the cab, so me and my bud Jill tried to pull ourselves between two bars. It took a while. Once we'd finally gotten through, I turned my CD player on and we "preformed" Paramore, Boys Like Girls, Panic At The Disco… oh my GOD it was awesome!!**

**Well, yesterday was my school's last day. I wasn't even there! Instead of kicking off summer vacation with a half-day of school, I was getting a sinus surgery instead. How fun. Anyway, I'm not supposed to breathe through my nose but I keep doing it accidentally. My throat was really sore cuz they stuck an oxygen tube down there when I was out and then I woke up and it was pretty funny cuz I was thinking, "Where the hell… oh wait! OH! I know what's going on now!" and I was trying to talk and open my eyes but the anesthesia was still doing its job and (looking back), it was pretty funny to see how I struggled… All the nurses were trying to get me to calm down… but that's okay. It was funny.**

**Anyway, I get lots of ice cream and my dad went out and bought rainbow sherbert, so I'm happy!! YAY!! ICE CREAM!! And for ONCE it is NOT chocolate! Don't get me wrong, I like chocolate, but my family buys it **_**all**_** the **_**time**_**, and I'm pretty sick of it.**

**Poor Harry… language, language, young one!!**

**Anywho, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. Tee hee!**

**Oh, I own nothing. Not Tai, not Matt, not Draco, not Kari, not Harry, not Hermione, not Ginny, I own absolutely NOBODY and NOTHING in this story. In real life I own an iPod Nano which I listened to while writing this. Thank God for Paramore and for Fall Out Boy and Panic At The Disco and any other band I have on there. Heh heh!**

**000**

Sora tucked a sweatshirt into her backpack and set it next to her fully packed trunk. It was a day until the group was to leave for Hogwarts.

"Are you all packed?" Ginny asked her as she shoved a piece of parchment into her trunk.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go see if the Idiot Brigade is ready, too," Sora suggested.

Ginny laughed, whereas Hermione frowned. "That's rather rude, Sora."

"It's just painfully true," Sora replied and pulled her two new friends out into the hallway.

They went up a couple of floors and flung open the doors.

Tai sat shirtless on his bed with nothing but a towel around his waist, drying his hair ferociously. Matt sat in a tee shirt and boxers on his bed with a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition magazine.

The three girls screamed, slammed the door, and ran back down the stairs to Ginny's room, where the locked themselves inside.

"That was more than I really had a desire to see," Sora panted.

"Agreed," Hermione, well, agreed.

Ginny sat on her bed, rocking back and forth as she repeated the mantra, "I did not just see that, I did not just see that…"

Hermione laughed nervously and Sora left again to get the boys to get to work.

The two girls left sat in silence until Hermione asked, "Ginny?"

"Mm?"

"Do you… still like Harry?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment until she answered, "I love him with all my being."

"Then why did you break up?"

"You'll have to ask him for the answer to that one. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm all set."

"All right." The redhead stood up and left the room.

Hermione looked after her and sighed. Ginny hadn't been exactly the same since Harry and she broke up. _"I wonder why?"_ she thought and sighed again.

"What's with all of the sighing all of a sudden?" a voice asked from the doorway.

It was Harry, his glasses slightly lopsided. His button down shirt was covered in dirt and he had a streak of mud on his face.

"N-nothing," Hermione replied. "Do – do you think I could talk to you?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Sure. What about?"

"Why did you and Ginny break up?"

The question looked like it had taken Harry by surprise. He smiled faintly and said, "If Voldemort knows about us, I'd just be putting her in more danger. We can't stay together, even though she said it would be okay."

"Harry…"

By now his face was stony with a cold smile. "It gives me all the more reason to kill that son of a bitch."

000

"I'm always surprised at the number of people in these Muggle places," Ron grumbled.

"It's not so bad," Sora countered.

"In Odaiba you can't go two feet without ramming into someone. You gotta be quick on your feet." To emphasize his point, Tai danced around on his toes, somehow managing not to run into someone.

"How do you do that?" Mr. Weasly wondered aloud, obviously impressed and fascinated. "Is that a Muggle trick?"

"Yeah, it's called soccer!"

Sora hit him on the arm. "Don't be a smartass!"

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth! Jeez…"

"Soccer is a sport. Not a trick. A sport," Sora explained to Mr. Weasly apologetically. "Tai's not right in the head."

"That's a lie and you know it! I resent that!"

"No, you _resemble_ it," Matt put in getting laughs from the others (besides Tai).

"That's not very nice, Mattie," Tai said, sounding like some sort of stuck up first grader.

"Taichi, darling, do me one favor before we board the train?"

"Sure, what?"

"_Shut up you mouth!_" Sora growled.

Tai let out a small, "Meep!" and did as he was told, the Weaslys laughing the entire time.

Matt looked at his two best friends. Sora… she was beautiful. Tai… well, Matt wanted to shoot him.

"Come on, you lot, we've got to go or we'll miss the train!" Harry said, still a bit of sharpness in his voice.

Hermione winced on the inside. Oh, he must still be mad at her. Love and Voldemort were always sort of touchy subjects with Harry. Especially when they were together in the same thought.

The group found their way onto the train and took a compartment in the back.

As the threesome of new students made their way down the train, they attracted looks from the students, whispers following them.

"Who are they?"

"That girl's cute."

"Do you think the blonde boy is single?"

"Ouch, he is hot! The boy with the big brown hair."

"Think she'd go out with me?"

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Who cares? The tan boy is adorable!"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, probably the blonde guy."

"No _way_ would she go out with him! I'll put five galleons on the other boy."

"This is a little embarrassing," Sora muttered, letting her bangs fall into her face to avoid being seen. "I don't like this at all, Tai."

"_Why does she always cry to Tai? Aren't I her man? No, wait… thinking these kinds of things is what got me into trouble in the first place! Ah, dammit!"_ Matt had a mental argument with himself.

"Just smile and wave," Tai assured her, seeing as he was already doing it himself. "That's what happens when you're a popular guy."

"Hey, I'm popular," Matt put in, giving Tai a small shove.

"Not the kind of popular I am," he countered. "I'm the kind of guy that everyone wants to be friends with. Girls faint at my feet. I've even had a guy lick the sole of my shoe after I stepped in dog crap to get it clean. You're the kind of guy that girls chase and that everyone respects and worships. It's… different."

Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Don't be a jerk, Matt, Tai."

000

Draco Malfoy leaned up against a wall in Platform 9 ¾. He was watching the crowd, trying to catch sight of a certain red-haired beauty. Where was that girl? He tapped his toe, impatient.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Goyle demanded, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Nothing. Go find Crabbe and bring him to our compartment. The train will leave in a minute."

Goyle shrugged and went off to do his "dirty work" as Draco waltzed towards the train.

"_What should I say to her?"_ he wondered. _"Maybe… if I apologize for being a pain in the rear, she'll let me go on a date? Hunh…"_ The blonde pondered this all the way to his usual compartment. But when he got there, he saw the three new students.

The blonde was holding a small square in his hand with a black wire sticking out of the bottom and going into both of his ears. He was strumming a nonexistent instrument and had his eyes closed, head flailing madly.

The other boy had a folder-type thing open on his lap, tapping at it furiously as the goddess looked over his shoulder.

"How's this?" Draco could hear him ask. "Kari! We're on the train to the school and we're about ready to leave. It's very nice here in Britain. I refuse to talk to Matt, after he flipped out at me for no reason at all. Anyway, our little digital friends are safe and sound, disguised as rare magical creatures. Which, I guess, they are. Is TK being good? If he tries anything, remind him that just cuz I'm in England, doesn't mean I can't catch a plane back to Odaiba pronto and beat the crud outta him!! Ah hah, don't worry, I wouldn't do that. I think. Make sure that you stay out of trouble!! Love, your big brother, Tai."

The redhead smiled and nodded as the boy pressed another button and closed the folder.

Draco took this as a good time to go in. "Hello," he said quietly. "It's nice to see you again."

Sora shot him a dark look.

"Miss, I'm deeply sorry about the misunderstanding in Diagon Alley. I didn't mean to offend you." He slapped his most apologetic look on his face. "Maybe I could take you out to Hogsmeade sometime to compensate?"

Sora smiled a small smile. "Sure, I guess. That sounds… nice."

Tai's face tightened slightly before he shoved some wires into his ears and taking a square out of his pocket, too.

"Um, what are those things?" Draco wondered aloud.

"These? They're iPod nanos!" Tai exclaimed as if Draco knew nothing.

"What are those?" he asked again.

"Music players. You can load music onto them and listen to it anywhere," Sora said kindly. "Tai got one for me for Christmas."

"Alas, tis a token of my love for the fair lady!" Tai stated, getting down into a Shakespearean pose with an equally corny accent.

She laughed and Matt looked pointedly out of the window.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked, not his usual mean self. These people… they were different from all the Muggle-borns he'd known. They way the held their heads up high, the way they kept laughing, the powerful aura that surrounded them. He wasn't even sure that they were Muggle-borns. They seemed like much more.

"Nah, have a seat next to Mr. Broody Punk Rocker," Tai said, jutting his thumb at Matt and staring intently at his iPod.

Draco sat down and pulled a few butterbeers out of his bag. He offered them out and Sora took one instantly, Matt hesitated and then took one, and finally Tai looked at it and said, "Will this give me a hangover or something?"

Sora took a sip. "Don't think so, Tai. Tastes a lot better than fire whiskey to me."

"Well, you're a wuss. Fire whiskey is great," Tai stated and took a slurp of his drink. "This stuff is okay, I guess."

Draco looked from the blank face of the blonde in the corner to the closed eyes of the brunette to the curious face of Sora. Her eyes scanned him over silently and she tilted her head slightly to her right.

"There you are, Draco!" a throaty voice said from the doorway.

Pansy Parkinson stood there, throwing her hair over her shoulder and plopping down next to him. "Who are these people?" she demanded.

"Um, these are the new students from Japan," he said nervously.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora," Sora said, smiling and holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Pansy shook it reluctantly. Draco was making eyes at her…

"And these are my friends," Sora went on. "The idiot with the bush hair is Kamiya Taichi and the blonde boy is Ishida Yamato. We call them Tai and Matt for short."

Tai grinned and waved cheerfully and Matt muttered a "sup" before looking back out the window.

Pansy smiled on the outside and made small talk, but on the inside she was fighting the urge to kill the red head that obviously had no idea what she was doing to Pansy's Draky-poo. If Pansy wanted to hold on to Draco, she'd have to play dirty.

And playing dirty was something that Pansy Parkinson was good at.

**000**

**Okay, done-done!!**


	8. From Trains to Sorting

**Hello, again! I'm sorry the updates for this have been few and far between, but I will eventually get it finished. ;0)**

**I'm going to have a lot of fun writing that Hogsmeade scene. It'll be awesome!**

**So, next up, the Sorting Ceremony and (maybe, depends if I feel like it) the first day of classes! BTW, Hermione and Harry have been tutoring over the summer so they're almost all the way caught up.**

**Anywho, I don't own anything except the things you don't know, and I'd like to say that if I did own Harry Potter, Sirius and Dobby and Fred wouldn't be dead. So that's why I don't kill Fred or Dobby in any of my thoughts or stories. BOOK SEVEN IS DISREGARDED!**

**I don't know if any of you are reading "Home Economics" too (if you aren't, it's okay. I still have to fix some stuff cuz I posted in a hurry), but if you are, then you might notice that Sora has Cyndi Lauper on her iPod, and that in this she's singing to Katrina and the Waves. Coincidence? No. Sora's going through an eighties music phase because **_**I've**_** been going through an eighties music phase – I have the CDs loaded into my CD player, I'm looking up the videos on YouTube… yadda yadda yadda.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**000**

Crabbe and Goyle looked into the compartment and saw the group of five sitting in the usual Slytherin compartment.

"Do we go in or not?" Goyle asked his companion, his face contorted into thought.

Crabbe shrugged. "I ain't going in," he said and lumbered down the aisle.

Goyle followed him, thinking, _"There's somethin' weird about them foreigners… But what?"_

000

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was staring blankly out the window.

He hadn't looked up, not even when Neville and Luna came into the compartment. He'd merely mumbled a hello to them and blinked twice.

She sighed. This wasn't like him.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "I don't know if Harry's okay. He's being so distant."

Ron smiled and said, "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it." He brought his voice back up. "So, who wants to go find Tai and Matt and Sora?"

Harry shook his head vaguely, causing Ginny to sigh sadly.

The three left the room, Neville and Luna following close behind them.

000

"HE DID WHAT?!" Tai said, widening his eyes at the computer screen and typing furiously.

"Who did what?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder.

"TK! He slept over last night!" Tai's face was purely anger.

"So what?" Draco asked. "Is it a crime to stay overnight at someone's home?"

"I don't think you get it, Dorkus, TK and Kari are a _couple_," Tai said through clenched teeth.

"So?" The Slytherin was obviously not getting it.

"They could be doing IT, Draco, IT!"

"What's 'it'?"

Sora slapped her forehead, Tai shook his head at the heavens, and Matt, who was fed up, said, "Sex, Draco, sex!"

"Oh…"

Pansy giggled. He was so cute when he was clueless.

"Stop giggling, pug-face, because you probably didn't know what 'it' was either," Tai snapped.

Pansy was shocked that anyone would ever call her a pug-face.

"Don't insult her like that," Draco exclaimed.

Pansy's heart fluttered. He was… defending her… SQUEE! A small smile crossed her lips.

"Insults aren't to be taken seriously when they come from Tai. Unless you're his rival. Then he means it," Sora warned and Matt just shifted more towards the windows, turning the volume on his iPod up so that Draco could hear the guitar of "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic At The Disco.

"Hey, Punkrock, turn it down!" Tai yelled, and even then, Matt only looked up at him and said (loudly), "Did you say something?"

Draco pulled an earbud out of his acquaintance's ear and said (well, shouted), "Turn the volume down!"

Matt jumped about a foot in the air. "Jesus! You don't have to shout in my ear, you're gonna make me go deaf!"

Tai, apparently, thought this was hysterically funny.

"Shuddup, Tai," Matt growled and put his headphones back on again, rocking out to the beat of "Numb/Encore".

Sora sighed. He was going to lose his hearing at a young age. And then she realized something.

"Um, where's the little girls' room?" she asked. "I kinda have to go."

"You mean the loo?"

Tai's face lit up. "Loo! That's a funny word! Loo! Loo, loo, loo…. LOOOOOOOOO! Loo loo loo loo…"

"Enough!" Pansy said. She was getting pretty annoyed with this guy. He acted like a second-grader.

"You should see him when he's at a concert or something," Sora laughed.

Tai looked at Pansy with a creepy grin on his face. "Pretty lights can keep me amused for hours."

"Remember that one time at the eighth grade dance, I begged you to come with me, and when we got there, you just looked at the multi-colored lights?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but at least when I go to the mall, I don't just stop and stare at the shiny things," he countered, crossing his arms like a stubborn four-year-old.

They both laughed.

Draco and Pansy looked from the redhead to the brunette in amazement. They way they reminisced… It was as if they were old geezers and there was nobody else with them, just Tai and Sora…

"_Bizarre…"_ Draco thought.

"_That little brat,"_ Pansy thought, _"If she thinks she can have Draco so easily, she's dead wrong."_

Of course, this wasn't Sora's intention. She looked at Tai's smiling, laughing expression, wishing she could bottle it up and take it out whenever she needed some cheering up. Or anytime, really, it didn't matter when.

"Sora, Tai, Matt, there you three are!" a voice exclaimed from the door.

Tai and Sora looked up (Matt didn't hear – too wrapped up in "Where Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie) to see Ginny smiling happily with the blonde girl from the wedding and a fairly stout brunette boy, who looked a little frightened.

"Hey, Ginny, and, um… company," Tai said, trailing off.

Draco's face cracked into a smile. "Hello, Weaselette. Oh, and Loony and Longbottom are with you? What a surprise."

Pansy giggled hysterically.

"Hey, there's no need for name calling," Sora said, looking sternly from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors/Ravenclaws.

Draco grumbled and the Gryffindors dragged the exchange students away.

000

Matt stood at the back of the crowd of eleven year olds, itching at his robes nervously. He was more comfortable in his dark green sweatshirt and dark brown cargo pants. At least he could wear have his cherry-red Converses in this getup. Score for him!

"This year, we have some new students, all the way from Odaiba, Tokyo. Please welcome them warmly," McGonagall said, smiling at the out-of-place newcomers.

There was scattered applause from the Slytherin table, but the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindors roared with applause.

Tai kissed hand and waved, yelling, "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind!"

McGonagall shot him a warning look and he stopped, afraid of the devil within.

"When I call your name, please come to the front of the line and sit on the stool you see here." McGonagall gestured to the stool. "Albort, Leslie!"

A timid looking eleven year old girl with long blonde hair and braces cautiously stepped towards the stool.

McGonagall placed a tattered hat that looked like it had been pulled out of a dumpster on her head, and after a moment, the _hat _yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting continued in this manner and then…

"Kamiya, Taichi!" McGonagall barked.

The tall seventh year jumped around the scared looking eleven-year-olds and when he (finally) came into view of the rest of the school, there were squeals and murmurs everywhere, mostly from girls.

Tai waved to the Gryffindor table, nodded to Draco, and sat down on the stool.

He waited patiently, thinking about which house he would get into.

"_I'm not too smart, so Ravenclaw has got to be out of the question... What the hell is Hufflepuff all about? Slytherin would suck…I've got the crest of courage, so maybe Gryffindor?"_

"_**Courage, eh? Hm…"**_

The strange little voice in the back of Tai's mind racked through his memories, even those he thought he'd forgotten. The time he'd seen a fight between a Greymon and a Parrotmon. The time he'd gotten his sister sick by accident. The memories of the Digital World. Sora's rejection. Myotismon. The memories he'd tried so hard to put away came flowing back into his mind.

"_Do you mind?"_ Tai thought back towards the voice.

"_**Yes, of course. So sorry. Hm… You would be rather out of place in Slytherin, my dear boy, but Gryffindor would be perfect."**_

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat screamed and Tai jumped up and put the hat down before dancing over to the table draped in gold and red.

A few more first years were sorted before Matt was called up.

He muttered complaints about messing up his hair while he was wearing the "frikkin dirty rag" before he sat down.

"_This is so dumb,"_ he groaned.

"_**Dumb, eh? You're crazy. I'm the farthest thing from dumb. I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!"**_ a small voice declared.

"_And this matters to me… why?"_

"_**Would you rather have to go home and miss out on being with Sora…?"**_

His memories had been racked through, Matt noticed, and the blondie sighed. _"Dude, just put me in a house, would you? I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I just wanna sit down and eat."_

"_**I see that you've a mind that wouldn't be out of place in Slytherin,"**_ the hat reasoned.

"_There's no way I'd be caught dead in the same house as that dork,"_ Matt thought back with aversion.

"_**I see. You've been rather brave, too. I guess you'll have to be in…"**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matt sighed in relief as he tossed the hat onto the stool and sat down next to Ron. "Thank God I don't have that jerk whispering in my ear, looking through my head…" He shuddered.

Tai rolled his eyes and looked back towards the front.

A few more eleven year olds were called up before McGonagall hollered, "Takenouchi, Sora!"

The timid redhead approached the stool, getting wolf-whistles from various students.

She sat down and put the hat on her head.

"_**I see your mind is much more pleasant than your blonde friend's,"**_ the Hat said.

"_Um, hi. Why are you going through my head?"_ Sora asked. Not much of a hello, but she had to know why he was looking at her memories.

"_**To put you in a house, dear. Hm… you could belong to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…"**_

"_Please don't put me alone! I want to be with my friends so badly!"_ she thought.

"_**Alright, then. Better be…"**_

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

She sighed in relief and whispered, "thanks" when she put the hat back down. Then she skipped over to the table and squeezed in between Harry and Tai.

Once the last of the students had been sorted, the hat and stool were cleared away and McGonagall stood up from the head table, smiled (which was rare for her), and simply said, "tuck in!"

Food appeared on the plates in front of them and the new students didn't know where to begin.

During dessert, Professor McGonagall stood up and made the usual announcements about rules and such before finally announcing the one thing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to hear.

"And now, I know you've all been curious to see who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and your new Transfiguration teacher," she said.

Many of the students whooped in agreement. She gave them a stern look and the Slytherin who'd stood up sat back down, blushing in embarrassment.

"Anyway, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Maria Santiago."

A woman with dark hair and dark skin stood up, smiling at everyone as the school applauded politely.

"And teaching Transfiguration will be Professor Hans-Christian Anderson."

Tai stood up and shouted, "YOU ROCK, DUDE!" while everyone else only clapped.

Hermione shook her head at him. He was really just an overgrown child.

Professor Anderson saw Tai and waved with a large grin on his face before he sat back down.

"And now, would everyone please rise for the singing of the school song?" McGonagall flicked her wand and the words appeared out of nowhere. "Everyone, please sing to the tune of your favorite song."

Sora sang it to "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves (which proved slightly difficult, to be honest) as Tai sang to "Sometime Around Midnight" by Airborne Toxic Event. Matt opted to sing to "Just Like Heaven" by the Cure.

Harry remembered the first time he'd sung the song. He'd been eleven years old and the Weasly twins had sung to a relatively slow funeral march, finishing last. He cracked a smile at the old memory. Dumbledore had stood up and smiled as he waved his wand while Fred and George finished.

When the school had finished singing, they were ushered upstairs into their dormitories.

"Where's the door?" Matt had asked when they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Donny Lowell, the new fifth year prefect, went to the front of the surrounding crowd and said a word that made no sense to any of the Digidestined. "Matchstick."

The lady in the portrait _moved_ and said, "Right you are. Come along, then." The painting swung forward to reveal a small tunnel or doorway of sorts. The students began swarming in.

"Wow," Sora breathed. "This is so cool!"

Indeed it was. It was like a luxury hotel lobby, except without the free coffee and desk. There were also about ten times the chairs and couches and the occasional table with chairs strewn about it. A warm, friendly fire was crackling in the fireplace and the students were going up two separate staircases to the dormitories.

"This way, Sora," Ginny said, smiling as she took her hand and led her up the stairs to the room marked "SEVENTH YEAR GIRLS". "Just look for your trunk and that's your bed. Night."

Sora watched after her tired sixteen-year-old friend as she walked into the sixth year's dorm before turning to the door of her room. This was going to be an interesting year.

**000**

**Finally, my update!! YAY!**

**TDCFH: **_**Finally**_**… Hey, BandGeek, do you like the color red or the color blue better?**

**BG99: Blue, why?**

**TDCFH: (makes note in his notebook) It's for your lemon.**

**BG99: DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!**

**TDCFH: Aw, bite me.**

**BG99: (chases him) I HATE YOU, YOU SON OF A BANSHEE!**

**TDCFH: (sarcastically as he climbs flagpole) I love you too.**

**BG99: (looks shocked)**

**TDCFH: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!**

**BG99: Okay, then. (resumes the chasing)**

**Review!**

**Laterz,**

**BANDGEEK**


	9. Potions and iTunes

**BandGeek99: Konnichiwa!!**

**Depthmon: *looks about ready to kill* **_**Now**_** you finally update!!**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: *fingering baseball bat menacingly* You shall pay, aru!! *swings bat… and misses* What the hell, aru?!**

**BG: *snicker***

**TDCFH: *growls, takes aim with bat again* This time I **_**won't**_** miss, aru.**

**BG: DAH!!! WAAAAIIIT!!**

**TDCFH: And why should I, aru?**

**BG: CUZ I HAVE A GOOD REASON!!**

**Depthmon: Which would be?**

**BG: *takes deep breath* First of all, there was a massive ice storm in December and most of the state lost power so I didn't work on it then. Next, my computer got sick and we had to make it all better so we took, like, a month doing that. And THEN, I typed and typed and typed and typed and I had the next chapter ALMOST DONE and my stupid computer deletes it all!! **

**TDCFH: Sucks when that happens, aru.**

**BG: And THEN, I had DI every day after school for a month and after DI I was always running to the theater for a rehearsal or a dance class or jazz band or something or other and for two weeks, I had been running on fast food and Subway. Regional competition finally came around but two days before I was at rehearsal and tripped over a backpack (because I wasn't paying attention to my feet) and I got a level 3 sprain in my ankle and that Friday was mostly spent at the doctor's office and DI. Then we had our competition and we tied in third with the OTHER team from out school (it was creepy… exact same score. Exact same town. Sketchy? Yeeeeeah.) For our challenge and we both going to State Finals.**

**Depthmon: *cocks eyebrow* You actually **_**won**_** something?**

**BG: *shrugs* They might have taken pity on me, Gimpy McGee. *snickers* But probably not. We're too crazy.**

**Depthmon: Whatever, freakazoid.**

**BG: There's more.**

**Depthmon: *jaw drops***

**BG: I GOT FREAKING GROUNDED BECAUSE I GOT A C IN MY MATHEMATICS CLASS!! My dad's been really edgy lately because my grades have been "slacking" and I just didn't want to put up with it so I took my punishment like a scared little girl. And of course, the lack of brain juice since I've been too tired to function because of tech week for the local production of the musical "The Boy Friend".**

**TDCFH: *lowers bat* I guess that's a good reason, aru.**

**BG: Damn straight, it is!!**

**Kenny: *gasps* SHE SAID A SWEAR!! *runs around ranting* BandGeek swore, BandGeek swore, BandGeek swore!!**

**BG: *growls***

**Depthmon: *backs out of room slowly.**

**BG: YOU GAVE HER SUGAR, DIDN'T YOU, YOU SON OF A BANSHEE!!!**

**TDCFH: *settles down with bowl of popcorn* Aru, this will be better than cable, aru!!**

**Kenny: Eh heh… ah hah hah… WE DON'T OWN, SO DON'T SUE!!!!**

**TDCFH: Yeah, aru, and if BandGeek were here, I'm sure she'd say "enjoy," aru.**

**000**

**In loving memory of Gage L. and Alex B. You'll always be in our hearts.**

**000**

Harry cautiously opened the door to his potions classroom. On the first day back at school, he half-expected to see Severus Snape at the front of the room, brewing some sort of dark potion like he had for Harry's first five years of school.

When he didn't see the greasy-haired man, however, the teenager let out a deep sigh of relief. He really wasn't ready to deal with Snape, nor would he ever be.

"Harry, m'boy!" a deep, booming voice exclaimed and the skinny teen found himself being pulled into a man-hug by none other than Horace Slughorn.

He tried not to show his discomfort. "H-hello, Professor Slughorn," he said, squirming slightly to free himself from his professor's grip. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Slughorn replied, his watery eyes taking in Harry's being as he held him at arm's length. "And your holidays?"

"Good, sir," Harry replied, his unease not wavering.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Slughorn said, looking rather vague. "Say, Harry, are you familiar with the new exchange students?"

"Yes, sir, why do you ask?"

"Why don't you work with one of them today?" Slughorn asked with a wink.

"Um… sure," Harry replied uncertainly, nodding.

Slughorn released the student from his death grip. "Wonderful!" he said with a grin. "Well, then, I suppose I should let you alone for a bit. Goodbye, Harry!"

"Bye, Professor."

The rotund man found another seventh year to prey on and Harry took the chance to find a seat towards the back of the classroom.

It wasn't long before Tai, Sora, and Matt approached, hotly discussing one thing or another.

"…I'm telling you, Matt, the batteries are dead!" Sora insisted, jabbing a finger in his face. "That's the only reason why your cell isn't working."

"Inconceivable!" Matt roared.

"You keep saying that word," Tai told him with what was supposed to be a Spaniard's accent. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!" Sora exclaimed in a similar voice and the two grinned and cracked up, stopping in their tracks.

Matt, however, was fuming. He dropped his EMS book bag on the desk beside Harry's and sat down, giving the wall his best "drop-dead" glare. "I hate Mondays," he muttered darkly and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright, class, settle down now," Slughorn boomed and Tai and Sora meandered to a couple of seats in front of Harry and Matt. "Today, we'll be starting on potion identification. Can anyone tell me why this is important?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Harry was mildly surprised. He hadn't seen her come in. "Discerning potions from one another is vital when you can't tell which is a poison or antidote."

Tai turned in his seat and gawked at her, amazed. "How'd you know that?" he hissed.

She smirked, but said nothing.

"Right you are, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor."

She settled back in her seat, a large grin upon her face.

Slughorn beamed at her with his beady, watery eyes. "All right, everyone split up into groups of two, please. Come now, chop-chop!"

The students of the classroom slowly scraped their heavy wooden chairs against the stone floor and chatter slowly amplified.

Harry glanced over towards Matt, who looked desperate to sink deep into the floor and never return. "Matt?"

Said blonde looked up. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Um… do you want to be my partner for the assignment?" Harry wondered what he was saying even as the words flew from his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't like Matt; he was just fine. It was… It was that he gave off this hostile aura sometimes.

Matt shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Harry shoved his book bag aside and the two set to work.

For Matt, this was a fairly easy task. Back in eighth grade basic science, he'd had to do something like this to distinguish which out of six substances was water. Not that he'd exactly gotten a good grade on that assignment, but still. At least he knew what he was doing.

Harry watched the blonde work. He was diligent but his mind was obviously elsewhere, as Harry had to stop his new friend from slicing his fingers off three times.

When class was over, Matt picked up his bag and hightailed it out of the classroom, leaving Harry behind to ponder what had him so worked up.

000

Later that evening, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading a thick book. It was titled "Remarkable Hexes and Curses of the Far East" and it was obviously rather old from the tattered leather that bound the pages in place. The brunette was immersed in a section on a cursed family that shared bonds with the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever they were hugged by someone outside the zodiac that was of the opposite sex, they changed into the animal by which they were possessed. It was quite fascinating, really, and Hermione was rather curious as to which family it was, and whether or not the new exchange students knew these people. She flipped a page to read about the one person who had been known to break the curse, a girl named Honda-san, when a loud yell startled her.

"_HERMIONE-SAMA!"_ the person yelled and Hermione looked around, much like a confused animal, to see where the sound came from.

It was Tai, running down the steps from the boys' dormitory, holding a large jumble of electronics in his hands. Each screen was blank and the look on the Japanese boy's face was that of utter horror. "Hermione-sama!!"

She closed the book, carefully dog-earing the page. By this time, Hermione had figured out that Tai only called her "Hermione-sama" if he wanted something from her. She stared up at him, looking intimidating. "Yes?"

"Fix them?" he whined, holding out the bundle of gadgetry in his hands. "They don't work."

"Well, of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, biting back a laugh. "You can't get this sort of thing to work here; digital appliances don't take well to magic."

"Can't you make them work again?" The seventeen-year-old was beginning to sound more and more like a small child.

Hermione looked him in the face for a moment before sighing deeply in submission. "Fine." Taking the multitude of electronics, she quietly muttered some elaborate incantations, waving her wand above it before finally handing the hodgepodge of equipment back to Tai.

The brunette's face lit up with glee and he dropped the bundle of smaller devices like his cell phone and Sora's iPod onto the coffee table in front of the hearth. He immediately picked up his laptop and crashed on the second overstuffed armchair, logging onto his Hotmail account and proceeding to I.M. Kari.

Hermione watched him intently. Kari… Who was she? A girlfriend? Or was she the sister he always bragged about? In any case, it seemed he cared a great deal about her, asking for her to repair the laptop so he could talk to this person… Very sentimentally, Hermione set her book down on the floor and watched silently.

"Taaaaaai!!" a feminine voice called, followed by the padding of feet down the girls' dormitory staircase. It was Sora, her red hair pulled up into a low ponytail and her yellow and orange Hello Kitty pajamas. "Kamiya Taichi-sama!" she wailed playfully.

"Look, Sora, I get Wi-Fi in here!"

Sora watched him in amazement and rolled her eyes. "Baka!" she sighed, plopping down next to him, watching over the arm of his chair. "Watcha up to?"

"Talking with Kari."

"Put on some tunes, dude!" he could hear Matt call from the opposite side of the room.

Tai navigated away from the webpage and accessed his iTunes. He double-clicked on a song in the "ska" genre by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones and turned the volume up on his computer.

A loud, bright guitar opening blared out of the small speakers and several Gryffindors looked over to see what the fuss was about.

Trumpets and other brass instruments joined them and the music continued.

"_Have you ever been close to tragedy?_

_Close to folks who have?_

_Have you ever felt the pain so powerful?_

_So heavy you collapse?"_

Several of their kohais stared at the tiny folder-like device in awe.

"What is that?" one whispered quietly. "It's making noises!"

"That's what we call a HP Pavilion," Tai said with a grin, nodding his head and bringing up his instant messenger.

Sora sighed and shook her head. It was just like Tai to ignore everyone else and be his loud, rather obnoxious self. "Maybe you could tone it down a notch?" she hissed to him. "This isn't exactly what's considered normal here."

"We're at a school for wizards, Sor," he pointed out, double clicking on the iTunes store and searching for the latest Tokyo Police Club release. "Nothing here is exactly normal."

She opened her mouth, searching to find a witty comeback, but found none. "Hmph," she pouted, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Bum-face."

Tai smiled widely and went about his business.

000

Matt stretched out on his bed and felt his bones crack. He was exhausted from the time change (still), his new school shoes were obnoxiously tight, and his tie had been strangling him since he put it on. The whole day wasn't going well.

"Hello, Yamato," a heavily accented voice said cheerily. The door squeaked open and footsteps moved the length of the room to the bed next to him. "How was yer day?"

"It was okay," Matt replied with a sigh. "And yours, Seamus?"

"It was abou' the same as always." A thud as Seamus took off his boots and the squeak of the bed as he sat down. "We've an intrestin' Transfiguration teacher this year."

"I guess. He was the one who sold us our wands in Diagon Alley," Matt said casually. "Seemed pretty cool to me."

Seamus didn't say anything, and that suited the Son of Friendship just fine. He was tired. He was cranky. And he didn't know where he could plug in his guitar. This was turning into one hell of a bad day.

Grudgingly, Matt slid off the bed, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Too stifling, like his uniform back home in Odaiba. He would find Sora or Harry or someone. Someone who knew what to do for… _fun._

Downstairs, he saw Tai and Sora in front of a computer screen, like back home when one of them had found a Niko Juang video or something. On the coffee table in front of them sat a jumble of electronics, including the three's iPods and cell phones.

Matt descended the stairs and ambled over, picking up his phone and turning it on while jamming his headphones into his ears with one hand. If he couldn't have his guitar, at least he could have his music. _Arigato, Kami-sama…_ The blonde scrolled through his songs, wondering what he wanted to listen to. Now that he thought about it, he was in the mood for _Enema of the State_, the awesome album by blink-182. He could really use that right about then.

"Adam's Song" blasted into his mind and he trashed his head around a bit to the beat, strumming an air guitar solo with it. _One-and-two, three-and-four, one-and-two, three-and-four…_ He counted the beats and strums of the bass in his head, eyes shut, not caring that he was standing in the middle of the common room, muttering to himself.

"Has he been jinxed?" one first-year asked quietly.

Tai looked up and saw his friend space-cadet-ing in the middle of the room and smiled wickedly. "Don't worry, I know the counterjinx." He handed his laptop to Sora and approached his best friend from the back. Slowly he reached up so his hands were by Matt's torso, and then he stuck out his first fingers. "TASER!!" he screamed, tasing his friend and causing the blonde to shriek loudly and fall over face first into a table.

Tai backed away and observed his handiwork, smiling innocently. "He's cured."

"Yagami!!" Matt growled, picking himself up, dusting off his pant legs. "You'd better know how to run pretty damn fast…!"

"I know how to compensate!" a new voice said quickly, intervening before either party could attack the other.

Both Japanese students looked towards the door where the voice came from and saw Harry there, looking tired and slightly annoyed.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you two?! Fighting at the drop of a hat?" the dark haired boy demanded, taking a few steps towards his new friends and classmates. "Merlin, I thought I was the worst out there!"

"Compensation?" Matt asked shortly, still glaring daggers at Tai.

"Ah, yes." Harry smiled. "I will fix your amp and guitar so you may play here at Hogwarts, _if_, and only if, you make an effort to better tolerate Tai and try to make some new friends. I know you can do it."

Matt watched Harry intently for a moment before sighing and nodding. It was worth it, for his guitar. _Anything_ was worth being able to play again.

Harry smiled and disappeared into the boys' dormitories, returning a few minutes later telling Matt that his spell was successful and he would be able to play once more.

Matt silently thanked Kami. Maybe he wouldn't end up going insane here after all.

**000**

**Sorry once more for the inexcusably long wait!**

**BTW, I'm watching Fullmetal Alchemist now… You people should watch it too! I'm going to read the manga when I'm done with the anime (because, apparently, they're very different) but so far, I'm on episode 10 (yes, I'm very pathetic) and I've already cried. It's a very touching series. Not too much shojo-ness, but still: awesome none-the-less.**

**...Edward cannot POSSIBLY be twelve years old. Here's my thought: at the Military, they all mistake him for being twelve years old. I believe that in actuality, he's 15. He's impossibly short, though! It's like... holy crap. But he's hot. He's got an auto-mail (metal) arm and leg from when he and his brother got injured in an alchemy accident. It's a really intense show.**

**Anyhoo, I'll let you go now! Reviews? Please?**

**Laterz!  
~BANDGEEK**


End file.
